


Luke's Passing

by mon_mothma



Series: Stories of the Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_mothma/pseuds/mon_mothma
Summary: What happens after Luke passes?
Series: Stories of the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747942
Kudos: 8





	Luke's Passing

As Luke faded into the Force he felt peace for the first time in years.

The twins suns of Tatooine were there to guide him home, suns he hadn’t seen in ages. The Force seemed to be doing a funny thing of taking him back to things he hadn’t seen in years as he looked down at his hands to see young skin. He ran his suddenly nimble fingers over his face and felt the lack of facial hair. A roll of his shoulders told him that his old bones were new again, not an ache of age to be felt.

_ “Luke?”  _

A voice he hadn’t heard in years spoke his name and he turned to see them, Owen and Beru. Beru was the one who had said his name, the woman who had pushed his uncle into taking Luke in and raising him as their own. The woman who made blue-milk cheese so good that he still found himself craving it. The woman who had sung him lullabies at night when he couldn’t sleep and told him tales of his parents if he begged just a little. 

Without a word he stepped to them, folding himself into Beru’s arms and feeling like an 8 year old who’d woken from a nightmare. 

_ “It’s over now. You’ve done so well.”  _

“I’m so-” 

His apology was cut off by Owen who shook his head and shushed him. Their eyes met and Luke knew that he didn’t have to say anything, they already knew. They knew about the guilt and the grief that had haunted him for years over their death. How sometimes at night he dreamt about how he couldn’t save them, or how he could’ve saved them if he was just  _ there.  _

But as Beru slowly let go of Luke he was overcome with the feeling that they wouldn’t have changed anything. They wouldn’t have refused Ben Kenobi when he showed up with Luke as a baby merely a few days old. They wouldn’t take back a day of raising him in the 19 years they had together. How could they take any of that back when they were so  _ proud  _ of him? 

Luke stepped back and looked over his aunt and uncle, glad to see them once again. They looked exactly as he remembered. As Owen nodded his head, a proud look in his eyes, and Beru smiled, proud tears filling her eyes, they faded back into the Force and Luke was alone again. 

But not for long. 

A voice he didn’t know met his ears, one filled with warmth and knowledge.

_ “You must be the young Skywalker.”  _

The voice belonged to a man, a Jedi assumed Luke by his attire, who had long brown hair and deep brown eyes that matched his voice. There was a more than familiar chuckle and they both turned to see the 900 year old Jedi join them.

_ “Young as you, he is not, Qui-Gon.”  _

Luke looked down at his hands again to see that he was old, reverted back to the age he had been when he had passed into the depths of the Force. 

_ ‘Masters!”  _

The three Jedi looked to see someone else joining them. Upon first glance, Luke did not recognize the newcomer. He was happy; face covered by a beard tinged with red and similar to the one Luke was sporting, jedi robes flapping behind him as he ran towards them. It was the eyes that gave away who he was.

“Ben?” 

There was a moment where Ben frowned, looking over the unfamiliar old man in front of him, not knowing the robed individual whose soul was heavy with regret and sadness but had a glint of hope shimmering through that only grew when Ben smiled in recognition. 

_ “Luke, you made it. Come, there’s some people you should meet.”  _

He reached out and took Luke’s hand, the contact reverting him back to his young, teenage self. The self that had seen Ben Kenobi be struck down, the self that had gone from not caring about the odd hermit who’d been in the desert as long as Luke could remember, to wanting to drink in every word and action the man had to offer. Vague memories of the words  _ “Run, Luke! Run!”  _ came drifting through and for a brief second Luke was transported back to being a young boy, to a memory he had long forgotten where Ben had saved his life and in return had been smacked down by Owen. 

As Ben led him somewhere (through what Luke isn’t too sure, the place he is now doesn’t seem to have a physical form. There are no buildings, no plants, no ground. But it seems as solid as the world he had left behind), Luke revisits the memory of the last time he had seen Ben Kenobi.  _ “Run, Luke! Run!”  _ It was a moment he used to dream about, screaming Ben’s name into the dead of night and waking up in a sweat to be comforted by a force he could never see. 

It occurs to him now that that force was Ben. He was always by Luke’s side, gently guiding him every step of the way. He had been there almost to the very end, only gone when Luke had cut off his connection to the Force. 

A tug on his hand made him come out of his memories and he looked to see that Ben had stopped the two of them. Luke looked to see a man he’d seen once on the moon of Endor, shimmering into the night with a thankful smile. 

_ “Luke, this is Anakin.”  _

_ “We’ve met before Obi-Wan, you don’t need to introduce my own son to me.”  _

Luke could practically feel the rolling of the eyes performed by the man next to him. Anakin gave a grin that earned a scoff from Ben but sparked a wave of fond emotions between the two. As Ben stepped back, Anakin stepped forward. He reached out and placed his hands on Luke’s shoulders, looking him over with keen eyes.

_ “Did you live a happy life? How’s Leia? That, that man she married- Did he treat her right? What about you?”  _

_ “Ani. Stop harassing him.” _

A woman Luke had only ever dreamed of came up behind Anakin, her hand resting on his shoulder and pulling him back to give Luke some space. She looked exactly as Luke had imagined, radiating grace and kindness. Leia had shown him pictures of her once. They had sat down and compared how they had grown up. Both had grown in families full of love, but Leia had been allowed to know their mother. She had image after image of the wondrous woman who had birthed them. Enough that Luke could create in his mind a version of her but nothing was better than the real thing.

He stared at Padmé and didn’t know what to say, where to start. All he could think to do was hug her and never let go. So he did that. He collapsed into the arms of his mother, heart soaring when he felt her lips pressed to his forehead and her fingers threading through his hair.

_ “It’s okay. You can let go now. I’m here.”  _


End file.
